thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
September 3019 Novanite Presidential Election
The September 3019 Novanite Presidential Election, being held on Sunday, September 8, 3019, was the 2nd biannual Novanite Presidential Election where voters elected a new President. The election was conducted in the Provinces of Wiltshire, Scion, Ibeeville, Minevgrad and Marino (as well as the capital of Washington E.R.). The election was the second in Novanite history. The election resulted in Marco Pierre, the Acting Director of Scion, being elected the 2nd President of the Novanite Federation. Pierre, at aged 33, will be sworn in as President on September 15, 3019. Background Procedure Article 2, section 3 of the Novanite Constitution outlines that the president shall be elected through a "Direct Popular Vote" across the provinces. The Federal Elections Act of 3019 outlined Federal Presidential Elections to occur exactly 1 week prior to the conclusion of the term of the incumbent President. The end of the incumbent term is on September 15 (The nearest Sunday exactly 6 months following the start of the previous term), and so the election is to be held 7 days prior, September 8. Article 2, section 17 of the Novanite Constitution states "Upon the conclusion of the term of the President of the Novanite Federation, the principle officer responsible for the election of his successor shall write a letter to the Secretary of the Council of State to inform him of the outcome of that election and recommend their swearing in no more than a single hour following the conclusion of the incumbent's term". The Federal Elections Act of 3019 determined that the Chairman of the Federal Elections Commission (also established in the act) to be the "principle officer responsible for the election" and so on September 9/10, the Chairman of the Federal Elections Commission (currently Mr. Weasley Daws) will write a letter to the Secretary of the Council of State (currently Mr. Tom Hau, Director of Ibeeville) informing him of the outcome of the election. Here is the letter that was sent following the result of the election becoming known; Dear Mr. Secretary Under Article II, Section XVII of the Constitution, it is my duty to inform you of the result of the poll conducted on September 8, 3019 to serve as the election of the President of the Novanite Federation for the term beginning on September 15, 3019. It is the case that Mr. Marco Luther Pierre has received the plurality of the votes cast. It is the advice of the Elections Commission that Mr. Marco Luther Pierre be sworn in as the second President of the Novanite Federation for the term beginning on September 15, 3019. Yours Sincerely, Weasley Daws, Chair, FEC Simultaneous elections 3019 Novanite Federal Parliament Elections. September 8 was the largest ever election as the following races took place on the same day; * Federal Parliament Elections, Wiltshire * Federal Parliament Elections, Ibeeville * Federal Parliament Elections, Marino * Federal Parliament Elections, Minevgrad * Federal Parliament Elections, Washington E.R. * Provincial Legislature Elections (Democratic Assembly), Scion * Provincial Legislature Elections (Assembly), Wiltshire * Provincial Legislature Elections (Parliament), Marino * Provincial Legislature Elections (Council), Minevgrad * City Council Elections, Washington E.R. * Mayoral Election, Washington E.R. Candidates The candidates for the Presidency were wider in this contest than any other before. 5 candidates from a number of political parties put themselves forward. The political parties were; Novenae Green Party, Middle Democratic Party, Scion Conservative Party, Wiltshire National Party and Wiltshire Socialist Party. The candidates also have a wide range of experiences with an incumbent President, an incumbent Director, a Provincial Legislature Leader, the Federal Parliament's Speaker and a former Provincial Head of Government. The candidates still in the race are: Candidates who withdrew before the election: Candidates who declined to run; (Candidates tipped to be considering runs by CNN but declined after being asked and did not eventually run) * Wiltshire Director Fillmore Grey * Former Scion Secretary of State and candidate for President in March, John Reyes * Former Wiltshire AM and candidate for President in March, Sonya Inyo * Washington Mayor Ernest Stone * Former Wiltshire Prime Minister Audrick Hill * Former Wiltshire Director Rita Smith Opinion Polling CNN approved polls for the Federal Presid#ential Election from the beginning of July until August 21. These polls are conducted every two weeks. Results The exact results will be published soon. Marco Pierre defeated Frank Morris by an estimated 2%